


Ew!

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Series: Ew! [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry Week Day 2: Kid!Faberry. Frannie is frustrated and Rachel wants to know why so she asks Quinn, which leads to a conversation about boys and why they're icky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ew!

"Stop squirming," Quinn ordered impatiently.

"But I want to see," Rachel whined, leaning forward to try to peek at Quinn's sketchbook and drawing she was working on. Quinn quickly hugged it to her chest, shaking her head. "Please Quinn."

"No. Not until I'm done." Rachel huffed and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. She was trying to look mad, but she only ended up looking cute. But as cute as she looked, she wasn't in the same position she was in when Quinn had started her drawing. "Just let me finish Rachel," Quinn requested. "I want to make it perfect, just like you are." She knew she had chosen the right words when Rachel's eyes lit up. The brunette went back to sitting up straight with her hands neatly folded in her lap as though she were about to have her school picture taken.

Quinn went back to work, but was quickly interrupted when her door suddenly swung open. Behind it was her sister, Frannie. "Can you two keep it down in here?" she asked, pulling her phone away from her ear. There was clear irritation in her voice. "It's bad enough that I have to babysit, but can I at least talk on the phone in peace?"

"We're not even that loud," Quinn argued. "Besides, do you think I like having you babysit me? I can take care myself."

"Yeah right," Frannie scoffed. "And then mom will skin me alive when something happens to you." She groaned in frustration. "Just stay in here and leave me alone okay?" She brought her phone back to ear and apologized to whomever she was talking to and proceeded to leave the room, not bothering to close the door.

Quinn breathed out a sigh of relief. Now that that was over she could probably get some work done. She continued on with her drawing, working on Rachel's big, soft, brown eyes. "Quinn?" Rachel suddenly spoke.

"Yes?" Quinn answered, not looking up from her sketchbook.

"Why is Frannie so upset?"

Quinn brow furrowed in confusion, but she answered anyway. "She had to cancel her date with her boyfriend," she explained. She didn't understand what the big deal about it was. It's not like Frannie couldn't go out some other night. Sometimes she just didn't get her sister.

"Oh." There was a beat of silence and then, "Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"What's so special about having a boyfriend?"

"I don't know," Quinn shrugged, focusing more on her drawing than anything else. "Frannie and him; they do stuff together, I guess." It was a weak answer and she knew it. Anyone could tell that they did stuff together, unless they just sat around doing nothing. And if that were the case then having a boyfriend would be really boring.

"We do stuff together," Rachel countered, her brow scrunching together as she grew more and more confused.

"Other kind of stuff, Rachel," she explained. "Now hold still."

"Like what?" Rachel persisted, doing her best not to fidget.

"Like… I don't know." Quinn turned away.

"Like what?" Rachel asked again. "Like what Quinn?" she continued, scooting closer to the blonde and reaching out for her hands so they would face each other again. "Please, I want to know," she pleaded, jutting her lower lip out. Quinn spun her head away from Rachel's pout, only to have Rachel maneuver herself into her line of sight. Quinn groaned causing Rachel to squeal in glee.

She placed her sketchbook and pencil off to the side. "Well, I don't know everything they do," she admitted. Rachel nodded understandingly while motioning with her hand for Quinn to continue. "But one time I caught them downstairs… kissing." Rachel's smile disappeared, replaced with a confused frown.

"My daddies kiss me all the time," she pointed out. Quinn shook her head, a smile on her face due to Rachel's cluelessness.

"They don't kiss on the cheek Rachel," she told her best friend. Quinn giggled as she watched Rachel's eyes widen.

"You mean?"

"Uh huh."

"Ew!" Rachel yelped, recoiling in disgust. "Why would she want to do that?! Boys mouths are where germs come from."

"That what I said," Quinn said, even though she didn't mention germs. "She just told me that I'd understand when I got older."

"Not me," Rachel said, shaking her head. "I'm never kissing a boy on the lips."

"Me neither," Quinn agreed. She brought her attention back to her sketchbook. She gave it a once over before presenting it to Rachel. "What do you think?" Rachel scooted forward and took the sketchbook in her hands. She eyed it carefully, scrutinizing it's every detail. She looked so serious that Quinn began to feel nervous. "Do you like it?" she asked, her voice surprisingly soft.

"I look so pretty," Rachel remarked, awestruck. She ran her fingers over the drawing, tracing fine lines carefully so as not to smudge it. Before her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It couldn't have been her, and yet it was. Everything from her long, brown hair to her dark, brown eyes and even down to her prominent Jewish nose told her that it was her. And she looked amazing. "I don't look this pretty, do I?"

"Of course you do," Quinn assured. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Quinn answered. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, Rach." She grabbed her sketchbook from Rachel and tossed it onto the opposite side of the bed. "Come here," she said, taking a hold of her hand as she rose to her feet. Quinn walked Rachel over to the mirror that she had on top of her dresser. "See," she pointed out as she maneuvered behind her. "That," she pointed at Rachel's reflection, "is Rachel. She is the sweetest, cutest, prettiest, most beautiful girl ever." Rachel brought her hands up to cover her reddening cheeks. "And guess what? She's also my bestest friend ever."

Rachel shook her head, her face still buried in her hands. "Stop, you're embarrassing me."

"Embarrassing you to whom?" Quinn asked, laughing. She began scanning the room, wrapping her arms around Rachel at the same time to make sure she couldn't get away. "Is there anyone else in here that I don't know about? Hello? Anybody there?" She heard Rachel giggle.

"Okay, maybe you're not embarrassing me," she admitted. "But still, stop."

"I'm only telling the truth, but all right," Quinn relented. Rachel smiled at her through her reflection in the mirror, her cheeks still a slight shade of pink. "But first you have to admit you're the prettiest girl ever."

"But it's not true; you're prettier," Rachel whined.

"Say it," Quinn ordered playfully.

"But Quinn-" Rachel suddenly shrieked as she felt Quinn's fingers on her sides. She tried to squirm away from Quinn's assault, laughing uncontrollably as she did so. "Stop," she managed to cry out. "Quinn, please stop." Quinn shook her head and continued to tickle the girl in her arms.

"Not until you say it." Quinn walked Rachel over to the bed, tossing them both on it. She pinned Rachel down. Now there was no way for her to escape. Quinn giggled in time with Rachel's laughter. She looked so adorable like this, Quinn liked it. "Just say it Rach; you know it's true."

"Okay," Rachel cried. "Okay, okay." Quinn stopped, a delighted smile forming on her face. But then Rachel smirked and with the grace and agility Quinn knew that she had, Rachel flipped them over and thus gaining the upper hand. "Aha," she cheered, fighting the urge to throw her arms up in victory. She still had to hold Quinn down.

"Can't believe I fell for that," Quinn complained. She struggled against Rachel's grip, but despite her size Rachel was stronger than she looked. She frowned. "Can't you just say it?" she said sadly. Rachel's hold on her loosened. Rachel pushed herself up. Their eyes locked. Quinn could see it. In those deep brown eyes she could see it. "Please. Just say it." Rachel nodded slowly.

"I'm…" Her voice faltered which was very unlike Rachel. "I'm the prettiest girl ever." Quinn leapt forward, engulfing Rachel in the biggest hug she could manage. She squeezed her tightly, ecstatic that she had finally said the words. Quinn could only hope that Rachel had believed them. Before she pulled away, Quinn placed a giant kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Come on," Quinn called, jumping off the bed. "Let's get some snacks and a movie to watch." She got to the door, but stopped when she noticed that Rachel wasn't following her. "Come on," she said again. "You can even pick the movie." It was a decision she'd probably end up regretting, but if it made Rachel happy, Quinn was willing to pay the price. But Rachel didn't move. Quinn strode back to her bed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just…" Their eyes met briefly before Rachel brought her attention to her lap. "Have you ever…" She trailed off again. Quinn took her hand and squeezed them reassuringly. Rachel's lips curved into a small smile. They didn't always need words to make each other feel better, and that was something that both of them like. Quinn squeezed again, ushering Rachel to continue. "Have you ever thought about… what your first kiss would be like?"

Quinn blinked; she hadn't expected that. "Um… no." She shook her head. "I don't- Why? Have you thought about it?" Quinn didn't know why but she didn't much like the thought of Rachel kissing someone, nor did she like the thought of Rachel thinking about kissing someone.

"Well, it's just…" Rachel continued to fumble over her words. It was a rare sight, one which Quinn loved because Rachel always looked so cute and adorable whenever she was nervous. It would usually make Quinn giggle, but she knew better than to do that now. "It's just… I don't want to regret my first kiss." Quinn nodded; she felt the same. "And I thought, maybe… we should kiss." Once more Quinn was shocked.

"Us?"

"You're my best friend Quinn," Rachel stated as she nervously fidgeted. "And who better to share my first kiss with than my best friend," she reasoned. Quinn couldn't much disagree. Rachel's logic made sense. "And I know that kissing you will surely be something special." With those words, Quinn began to feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She started to blush just as much as Rachel had previously.

"So… you want to kiss me?"

"Only if you want to kiss me."

"Okay." Quinn scooted closer before slowly leaning in, leaving only a few inches between them.

"So… how do we do this?

"Just, um." Quinn didn't really know herself. She thought back to when she saw Frannie and her boyfriend kiss. "Just close your eyes and pucker your lips like this." Quinn demonstrated the motion, eyes open, and then watched Rachel did the same. She suddenly felt very nervous, more than she'd ever felt in her life. "Okay, I'm going to kiss you now," she gave Rachel fair warning, in case she decided to change her mind. Quinn hoped that she didn't, and was glad to learn that she hadn't.

Their lips crashed softly, tentatively. They pushed against one another for a few seconds before slowly pulling apart. They were silent for a moment, staring at each other, both seemingly out of breath. Rachel was the first to speak, "So… how did it feel?"

"Wet." Rachel looked disappointed.

"Anything else?"

"It felt good too," Quinn added. "Did it feel good for you?" Again she was nervous.

"It did. It felt really good."

"Do you… I don't know, want to kiss again?"

"O-okay."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Frannie had just passed by the room. "Holy crap," she whispered into her phone before quickly darting into her room. She knew that her sister and her friend had been too busy to notice her presence, but still. She didn't want to make it look like she was spying on her little sister.

"What? What happened?" a voice on the other line called.

"Nothing," Frannie replied. "Just… I just saw my sister kissing her best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My parents are gonna freak if they find out."

"No doubt. They'd probably ship her some sort of anti-gay camp or something like that." Frannie gulped. Her parents would do something like that. It made her sick just thinking about it. "Hey, you okay over there?"

"I'm fine. I'll call you back later, okay?" Frannie hung up before she received a reply. She sighed. Her life had just gotten so much more complicated. Oh, Quinn would so owe her big time. That was for sure.


End file.
